12 Moments, NejiSasu
by black laurel
Summary: Twelve moments of the relationship between Neji and Sasuke. "Neji knew how he made Sasuke feel. Out of balance, out of control. He also knew how intoxicating being out of control can be." NejiSasu, one-shot


**Author's Notes: **I've had this one written for some time… I think that Sasuke and Neji are somewhere between 16 and 25 in most of this fic.

This was inspired by the lovely Demion69´s fic Brits like their lovelife spiced. I did this using basically the same method. You listen to a random song and write during it, and then the next song, and the next one, and so forth. The difference is that I "tampered" with my writing afterwards.

I've also done a "12 Moments" for GaaNaru, SasuNaru and one-sided OroJira.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Not making any profit either.

**Warnings:** Mild yaoi/slash of the SasuNeji kind, a very brief mention of sex, perhaps some OOC-ness, AU

**1. ****Sanctuary Medicines by Rico**

Sasuke had always had a grudging respect for Hyuuga Neji. It wasn't anything that he ever admitted, but it could be seen, nonetheless. If you knew where to look that is.

Neji thought that Sasuke had potential. After the Uchiha's attempt at defection, Neji couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed, even though he really didn't have any right to feel so. Then again, potential can go in so many ways, and a lot of them not good. Neji understood Sasuke's need for revenge, but still… There are some things that shouldn't be done.

**2. ****Down To The Market by The Kooks**

Neji was tired of rumours. It surrounded him, and Sasuke too. Words of praise, words of hatred, it was all the same to him. There was no need for those rumours, and those people had no permission to talk about them.

Some of the rumours…hit a bit too close for comfort. He had an image to uphold, after all. There were whispered words of that he and the Uchiha had gotten closer. No-one suspected things to have gone as far as they had (of course not, Neji was far too careful to let that happen), and he supposed that some amount of talk was to be expected. That didn't stop Neji from feeling paranoid, though.

**3. ****Minä muistan sinut by Kaija Koo**

Everything reminded Sasuke of him. It was maddening. The part of his brain that had been filled with Itachi, and to lesser extent, Naruto, had somehow began more and more about a certain white-eyed young man. It wasn't really anything much, just a couple of glances that lasted too long, some touches that lingered for an instant. Sometimes Sasuke wondered if it was all in his head.

There was something in the Hyuuga prodigy's eyes that told him differently. There was no mistaking it. Something was going on, and it was making Sasuke feel uncomfortable and unsure. Sasuke despises feeling unsure.

**4. ****Weird Fishes-Arpeggi by Radiohead**

Neji _knew_ how he made Sasuke feel. Out of balance, out of control. He also knew how intoxicating being out of control can be. Not having to face the consequences. Not having to face anything that happens right now. And because of a hint of hope for someone to guide him still lingered at the very edge of Sasuke's soul, he let Neji control him, guide him. But only to an extent. There were lines to everything.

When they kissed for the first time, Sasuke did nothing. He didn't move an inch, and made not a sound. Quite unlike him, one might say. The second time he fought for dominance, and lost. And that happened every single time after.

**5. ****It's Not OK by The Enemy**

Just this once. That's what Sasuke always said to himself. One more time. Next time I'll turn away from him. Next time I'll tell him to leave.

It had been going on for months. Sasuke had never experienced this sort of intimacy before. He doubted the Hyuuga had either.

It was of course a very trivial matter, that whole thing. Sasuke had a clan to avenge and resurrect. No time for foolish things like intimacy. Besides, Neji was a male, no point in staying with him.

Next time Sasuke would tell him "no".

….Or maybe not.

**6. ****Had Enough by The Enemy**

There was very little conversation between the two of them. Neither of them felt inclined to fill the silence with pointless chatter. Those silent moments, just sitting back to back, they became some of their best memories. An almost peaceful calm, beautiful and fragile like a flower.

That is not to say that words were never exchanged. When they were, they were usually very straight to the point.

"…Why do you keep doing this?"

"Do we need a reason?"

"Hn."

**7. ****Move On by Eskobar**

"You're going to have to move on eventually."

Sasuke glanced down from the tree branch that he was sitting on, glancing at Neji.

"Hn."

Neji scoffed. "Don't give me that. You know that you'll have to decide eventually."

Sasuke stayed silent for a long while, stormy black eyes staring blankly at the cloudy sky.

Eventually he spoke in a low monotone voice: "You know that I will never give up on my revenge."

Neji wanted terribly to sigh. "Sasuke, you know that Itachi is dead already."

But there was only a lone bird in the training area to hear his words. Now he really did sigh.

**8. ****Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream by Iwasaki Taku**

Sometimes Sasuke really loathed Neji. It was those times that he always sought Neji out and demanded that they spar. Into those spars he bled out all of his frustration, all of his regrets. But not all of the "what-ifs".

What if Neji hadn't been there to distract him from his goal? Maybe it would have been Sasuke who dealt the killing blow to Itachi's heart. It had taken an absurdly large number of ninja to take Itahci down – or so Sasuke had heard. It should have been him, and him alone.

What was he now, if he no longer could be an avenger? It was all Neji's fault for distracting him.

…And his, for letting Neji distract himself.

**9. ****In Caelum Fero by Adiemus**

It was a chilly day of early spring that Sasuke realised that he had grown attached. Attached to the company, attached to the wrongness, attached to the lack of control. Simply put, attached to Hyuuga Neji. It had been a rather shocking revelation, to say the least. He had never intended for this.

His revenge may have been robbed from him, but he hadn't given up on resurrecting his clan, not really. Yet he hadn't been thinking of that for a long time. It was all due to Neji.

Yes. He had grown attached. And he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

It was a dry summer night when Neji realised that he had grown attached. The realisation left him feeling doubtful and troubled. What a foolish thing he had done, growing attached to someone like Sasuke. Yet he couldn't quite make himself care. Even if that attachment were never returned, it wouldn't matter. This attachment, it made him feel somewhat happy, somewhat content. And for now, that was quite enough.

**10. ****Will and Anna (Score) by Trevor Jones**

The first time they had sex was awkward, to say the least. Neither of them was exactly sure what they were doing. But it was still good enough.

They didn't have sex all that often. It only came to play when it was really needed. The reassurance. They were no longer alone.

**11. ****Spirit Of The Sun by Elysia**

There were some who suspected. Hinata, for one, and Tsunade also. Kakashi for sure. They never said a word, though. Neji was glad. He wasn't quite sure what he'd do if he was ever confronted about the relationship between him and Sasuke, and he shuddered to think what Sasuke might do in such a situation.

The large majority of Konohagakure's population remained none the wiser. They knew of their rivalry, yes, and that there was a connection of some sort between them, but that was all. Naturally. After all, hadn't Neji gone to many extremes while protecting their secret?

Of course he had. There were too many things at stake.

**12. ****We'll Live And Die In These Towns by The Enemy**

The relationship between Neji and Sasuke, it wasn't one easily described. There was desperation there, respect too, and trust. Neji had more control over Sasuke than anyone besides Sasuke's parents and Itachi had ever had over him. That is not to say that Sasuke had no control over Neji, no things were completely in the contrary. Sasuke had great power over Neji.

By that I'm not trying to say that they controlled each other's actions, no. The control lied in the other person's heart, as cheesy it may sound.

There was devotion there. It had crept up on them unexpectedly, unnoticed until it was stuck to their very bones.

They may have never meant to get attached, but things don't always go as planned.

They may have wanted different things from life then the one's that they got, but they both acknowledged the fact that it could have been far worse.

Was there love, though? They didn't actually care to know. What they had, was quite enough, be it love or not.

Not that they'd ever admit that, even to themselves.

**Author's Note:** Well, I rather liked this one.

Comment's on the songs:

1. Sanctuary Medicines by Rico: What is this that I see? A song that I actually like? No way…

2. Down To The Market by The Kooks: This worked surprisingly well.

3. Minä muistan sinut by Kaija Koo: What? Kaija Koo _again_? I swear… People are going to think that I have nothing else on my computer or something… Worked rather well, though.

4. Weird Fishes-Arpeggi by Radiohead: Eh… No comment.

5. It's Not OK by The Enemy: Can't remember if the song has anything to do with the piece of writing. It's been a while…

7. Move On by Eskobar: Only one word: _perfect_.

8. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream by Iwasaki Taku: I'm pretty sure the song has nothing to do with the writing… I mean, it's Death the Kid's theme. Just… Yeah.

9. In Caelum Fero by Adiemus: The mood of this song was rather helpful.

10. Will and Anna (Score) by Trevor Jones: Hello, random song that I don't know. Definitely has nothing to do with the writing.

11. Spirit Of The Sun by Elysia: So very random…

12. We'll Live And Die In These Towns by The Enemy: A wonderful song to end this with…

Well, that was it. I hope that you leave a review, because I simply love those. Pretty please?


End file.
